


First Win

by aegisofthegods



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, but it's not actually public sex, it doesn't matter anyway i just wanted to write sweaty leobin going at it in a public place ops, okay there's an inkling of a plot, well more or less hongbin just calls taekwoon oppa for like half the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegisofthegods/pseuds/aegisofthegods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin taking off his jacket should have been a gift for the fans, but Taekwoon enjoyed it so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Win

**Author's Note:**

> The author is not sorry.  
> This is supposed to take place right after this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqCImoZyLVw  
> I eventually realized this was one of the stages in which Leo was actually wearing a vest underneath his suit, but by then I had written over half of this already so let's just pretend. /flits away
> 
> This fic has been proofread and revised multiple times, but I'm still not 100% satisfied so I may make small changes here and there at some point.  
> Enjoy~!

\- Oh, fuck, hyung! - Hongbin moaned in a strangled voice.

Taekwoon was never like this. Well, okay, dominant and nearly forceful was his default M.O., but not in some tiny empty dressing room, right after a live performance, before they had even left the venue. And most definitely _not_ when the room wasn't even locked. The only thing that would keep someone from walking in on them was the strength with which Taekwoon had slammed Hongbin into the door.

\- Leo-hyung...ah...the other members... - Hongbin drawled out in between contained gasps. The idea of pushing the older man away occurred to him, but he knew he wouldn't succeed. Despite Hongbin's bigger muscles, Taekwoon was so much stronger than he was. Not to mention, with the way Leo was sucking on the skin of his neck, on the very limit of the area that a t-shirt could cover, Hongbin wouldn't be able to summon his strength anyway.

\- You didn't consider that when you took off your jacket back there - Taekwoon growled softly into his ear. Hongbin didn't know how a voice as high-pitched as his could get so deep.

Said jacket laid on the floor behind Leo, crumpled up. Fact is, Hongbin had seen Taekwoon's predatory gaze up close, but he thought the other would wait at least until they were home and alone, so he didn't bother putting the jacket all the way on again, merely let it hang from his shoulders. In the end that was for good, because if the jacket was closed on Hongbin's body, Taekwoon's violence when pulling it off would have torn the fabric to shreds and neither of them would have cared.

\- They're gonna... - the sentence was cut off when one of Taekwoon's large hands wandered to Hongbin's ass, and the younger had to bite his lip to keep himself from crying out. - hear us...

At that, Leo stopped sucking and looked directly into Hongbin's eyes. Some leftover sweat made the older's feline features shine under the messy blonde hair, the dark blue contacts making his slanted eyes even sharper, and to top it all off, the corner of Taekwoon's lips was slightly raised in the tiniest smirk. The sight caused a sharp twinge in Hongbin's pants and he pressed his legs together with more force.

\- Then - his voice was so soft Hongbin had to make an effort to understand it. Even then, it carried such a sharp intent behind the words Hongbin couldn't help but tremble in anticipation. - It's a good thing I'm known for being silent.

Son of a bitch.

Hongbin decided to punish him. He was going to hit that mouth. With his own. Yeah. Taekwoon started giggling when Hongbin kissed him, but the younger was so hot and demanding the giggle broke off into a moan.

The kiss was hard, all teeth and tongue, so when the hand on Hongbin's ass squeezed and pulled him closer, the rapper was too caught up to really notice. Taekwoon ground their crotches together and Hongbin moaned in surprise, unintentionally breaking the kiss. Leo was hard, so hard, there was no way he had built that up with only five minutes of making out. Hongbin shuddered at the thought of Taekwoon getting aroused while still on stage, and suddenly his own trousers were extremely uncomfortable.

The vocal had dropped his head to nibble at Hongbin's earlobe, whispering words in a voice too low for the younger to hear in his altered state. One hand was still on Hongbin's butt, keeping them pressed together, but while neither of them wanted it to let go, Taekwoon wasn't planning on ending the fun so soon. He wanted to make Hongbin beg, beg for release, ache for it just like Taekwoon's entire body had been since the encore stage. He was well acquainted with Hongbin's naked body, but to see him bare his arms under the colorful lights, makeup still giving him such a sharp and alluring look even if his expression was shy and innocent, that was too much.

Meanwhile, Taekwoon's other hand wandered to the buttons of Hongbin's vest. He undid the first one carefully, unwilling to rip it out by accident, but a sharp tug on his hair made him stop. Hongbin pulled his head up so they could look at each other, and Taekwoon noticed how the other's gaze had gone dark, the usual nervousness turned into pure lust. They were so close that when the younger spoke, the blond could feel the hot breath on his lips.

\- You came here to be rough with me - his voice was deep, so deep it put to shame Taekwoon's earlier attempts. He didn't know Hongbin could go this low, hell, he was sure not even _Ravi_ would be able to. Hongbin smiled, his dimples showing, and it was so contrasting to the words he said next. - And that's what I want you to be...Taekwoonie...

\- You brat - and the remaining buttons hit the floor. Hongbin was able only to hear it; his eyes were already closed to let Taekwoon kiss the smile off his face. The younger's hands reached for Leo's chest slyly, making use of the huge jacket opening to touch the other's milky skin softly, effortlessly, dipping his hands under the lapels to touch what wasn't already on display. Taekwoon's chest muscles contracted and his hands tightened on Hongbin's waist, under the remains of the now ruined vest, applying enough pressure for Hongbin to be sure the skin would bruise. It was a moment in which Hongbin was grateful for his muscles, just because they allowed him to bask in Taekwoon's strength with only bearable pain.

Without breaking apart, Hongbin pushed himself away from the door a little, just enough for Taekwoon to be able to slide the black vest off his shoulders. He had to let go of the other's chest, but his hands were back there in a fraction of a second, this time gripping on the satiny lapels. Hongbin retreated his tongue from the kiss, despite Taekwoon's attempt to pursue it, so he could close his teeth on the other's thin yet meaty bottom lip.

Both of them opened eyes only a sliver, needing to see the other's expression as Hongbin dragged his teeth slowly, and Taekwoon's tiny, pained moan almost made Hongbin let go to let out a moan of his own. Almost.

Taekwoon felt a pull on the lapels of his jacket as Hongbin slowly turned them around, and decided to humor the younger. Now he was the one with his back to the wall and Hongbin didn't extend him the courtesy of keeping the marks on easily hidden places, instead latching onto the underside of Leo's jaw, sucking a sharp hickey there. The older hissed at the pain, that had been much more painful than pleasurable, and it wasn't due to incompetence on Hongbin's part. In fact, the rapper knew all too well how to leave the darkest and most visible hickeys, meaning he had done that on purpose. Taekwoon knew that bruise would be an angry, dark red in a matter of minutes, with no way to pass the hickey off as something other than what it really was. And that was exactly what Hongbin intended.

\- That's payback for earlier.

\- You used to respect me - Taekwoon complained, closing his fist in Hongbin's hair. He was satisfied by the small wince Hongbin failed to conceal, but didn't let go.

Hongbin didn't answer immediately; instead, he bent down, large eyes never leaving Taekwoon's, and he knew the other man wasn't able to look away. He put his hands on the other's toned soccer player thighs for leverage, squeezing only slightly, reveling in the feel of that hard muscle. Hongbin took the lone button of Leo's jacket between his teeth, slowly, oh so slowly pushing it through the hole. From the taller man's point of view, Hongbin's eyes looked even more huge than usual, perfectly round, under arched eyebrows only barely visible through the sweaty bangs. Hongbin's mouth was large and he knew how to use it with mastery, Taekwoon was well aware, and also the way the boy was looking up at him- he moaned.

The jacket fell open and that was the cue for Hongbin to draw closer, pressing his lips softly to the vocal's flat stomach, sighing at the tightened grasp on his hair. Taekwoon was naturally on the lean side; Ravi, Hongbin, even Hyuk had always been much bulkier than him, but Hongbin was intimately acquainted with the strength and heat hidden under that thin, cold exterior. Even now, the rapper could feel the distinct shape of the muscles contracting under his kiss, concealed by that expanse of silky, unmarred alabaster skin, fairness rivaled only by his own.

Hongbin looked up again without moving, the soft movement of his mouth tickling Taekwoon's stomach and making him shudder.

\- Do you think you should punish me? - Hongbin smiled prettily, and those dimples made him look so pure, so _innocent_ \- Oppa?

Taekwoon froze.

In fact, he took so long to react Hongbin thought he had broken the guy. He started to get up, worried he had crossed a line, and then suddenly his knees hit the floor.

\- Rude brat – Taekwoon hissed at the same time Hongbin yelped in pain and surprise. Taekwoon grabbed a fistful of his hair, but before Hongbin could register the sting on his scalp, his face was shoved against the tent on the vocalist's pants.

\- If I knew you were going to react like that, I would have called you oppa a long time ago – Hongbin said with a breathless laugh, voice slightly muffled.

\- Shut up – Taekwoon complained in his kittenish voice.

Hongbin chuckled. The urge to keep teasing Taekwoon was strong, but they had to be quick so Hongbin took pity on his boyfriend. He made quick work of Leo's pants and lowered them to his mid-thigh, savoring the relieved sigh Taekwoon let out. Underneath, he was wearing the black boxers that had been given to the group, low rise and especially designed to allow them to dance in those low trousers without flashing anyone. On stage, the undergarments did their job well, but in that stuffy dressing room, they did little to nothing to cover Taekwoon's swollen erection. His glans was peeking over the waistband, flushed and weeping precome, begging for attention. Hongbin's mouth watered.

Whenever they had sex, Hongbin always insisted on blowing Taekwoon at least once, no matter what. Taekwoon had eventually grown tired of complaining, so he just let his stubborn boyfriend have his way. Hongbin had given head to other dudes before, but there was just _something_ about Leo's taste that Hongbin could never get enough of. He just loved the feel of Taekwoon's cock weighing down on his tongue, bitter precome droplets trickling down his throat. Hongbin leaned in, giggling, to place a playful peck on the exposed glans, earning a sigh from above. Taekwoon looked down, smiling at Hongbin's antics. He caressed Hongbin's cheek, poking one of his signature dimples to make him laugh more. Hongbin nuzzled against the warmth of Taekwoon's palm for a moment, but then his pretty pink tongue darted out to poke at the glans, and the sweet moment was over.

Hongbin tugged on Taekwoon's boxers, the vocalist whining at having his swollen cock finally freed.

\- You're so good, oppa – Hongbin moaned against Taekwoon's groin.

\- Hongbin-ah... – Taekwoon complained, his childish voice doing a pitiful job of intimidating Hongbin - Don't do that...ah...

The younger paid him no mind. He nuzzled against Leo's crotch, inhaling the musky mix of sweat, arousal and something that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but was distinctly Taekwoon. The scent made Hongbin dizzy, drunk on Taekwoon. He wrapped a hand around Leo's dick, pumping lazily as he distributed kisses on the balls, the trimmed hair tickling his lips. Taekwoon moaned, his hand returning to Hongbin's hair, this time as an encouraging caress.

Hongbin licked a wide stripe along the underside of Taekwoon's cock, from base to tip, stopping at the glans to collect the droplets of precome. He dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit, thirsty for more, the thighs under his hands quivering. Hongbin didn't waste time though, quickly taking the head into his mouth and sucking harshly. He looked up in time to see Taekwoon shove a fist into his own mouth to bite back a cry. The poor guy had to avert his eyes; the sight of Hongbin on his knees, kiss-swollen lips wrapped around his girth, cheeks hollowed in to create that wonderful suction, was too much for Taekwoon.

Leo wailed against his hand when the delicious heat of Hongbin's mouth finally engulfed all of him. Hongbin kept going down Taekwoon's length, his throat welcoming the intrusion, gag reflex long destroyed by diligent practice. Hongbin swallowed around Leos’s cock, and then again, multiple times until Taekwoon's vision was nothing more than bursts of white. When Hongbin finally had to pull away to breathe, a thick strand of spit still connected his plump lips to Taekwoon's glistening cock. He broke it with a swipe of his tongue and Taekwoon was left awestruck at the hypnotizing sexiness of his boyfriend.

\- You taste so good, oppa...

Taekwoon wanted to complain but his dick was back in Hongbin's mouth and he was bobbing his head in earnest, hand wrapped around the base and pumping in sync. It was obscene, his big cock disappearing between Hongbin's pretty lips, and those huge eyes, still teary from the deep throating. Hongbin sucked almost desperately, drawing out all the precome he could into his eager mouth. Taekwoon moaned sweetly as he swiped Hongbin's sweaty fringe away from his forehead, unwilling to miss even the tiniest detail of the scene unfolding under him.

Hongbin swallowed Taekwoon's cock all the way down again, slowly, humming as he did so. He looked up and Taekwoon was sure he would be smirking if his lips weren't so stretched around him. He found out the reason for it soon enough; Hongbin then pulled back, ever so slowly, but this time he let his teeth drag along the length. Taekwoon moaned and his legs shivered so violently Hongbin's grip was the sole thing keeping him upright.

\- Hongbin, stop – Taekwoon panted. Hongbin looked at him curiously.

\- Why?

Taekwoon used his grip on Hongbin's hair to tug him to his feet. The glint in his eyes was dangerous.

\- I still want to fuck you raw today.

Hongbin whined.

He offered no resistance to Taekwoon's manhandling, letting himself be shoved against the door, dark wood already warmed by Taekwoon's body. Leo barely spared two seconds to unbutton Hongbin's trousers before he pulled them down harshly, pulling the tiny black boxers along. Hongbin's cock bounced on the door and he laughed, breathless.

\- Oppa's in a hurry – he teased.

Taekwoon pulled his head back by the hair to whisper wetly in his ear.

\- It's your own fault, you little shit.

Hongbin laughed louder. He really wanted to make a snarky comment about Taekwoon's rare bout of swearing, but the idea was swiftly wiped from his mind by Leo's hands spreading his ass cheeks open, following by a wet, hot touch to his puckered entrance.

\- Leo-hyung! – Hongbin cried out brokenly, utterly indifferent about being heard at that point – Oh my God, hyung, ah...

\- I'm not your hyung right now – Taekwoon mumbled.

Hongbin didn't have time to be surprised with Leo's boldness, because then his entrance was invaded by Taekwoon's swirling tongue and Hongbin could only moan, desperate.

\- Ah, oppa, please, _please_! – he sobbed brokenly.

\- We have to get lube – Taekwoon commented. His face was still squished in Hongbin's butt so his voice was muffled, and it sounded so, _so_ dirty.

\- No – Hongbin pleaded, too weak to do anything more than beg. He looked back, eyes glossy with tears. – We did it this morning, I just sucked your dick and you're rimming me. I can take it, just please, please, Taekwoon-oppa...

His hole was clenching spasmodically and Taekwoon's cock gave a violent twitch. He was obviously worried about hurting Hongbin, but the younger did have a point, and Hongbin could be reckless but he wasn't the type to let himself get hurt just for someone else's pleasure. Also, Leo would be lying if he said he himself wanted to waste precious time looking for lube. Not when Hongbin was like this, thrown against the door with his ass on display, driven to tears out of sheer desperation for his cock. He was beautiful, gorgeous in the filthiest way.

\- I can't wait any longer – Hongbin whispered. – Fuck me...I need oppa's cock inside me...right now...

Taekwoon couldn't resist that, but who could blame him?

His hands were tight on Hongbin's hips in a flash, mind too far gone to process the possibility of leaving marks. Taekwoon pried Hongbin open with his dick mercilessly, holding back only enough not to hurt his boyfriend. Hongbin's breathing was labored and shallow, bordering on hyperventilation as he welcomed the intrusion, all his energy directed to suppressing the sharp sting Taekwoon wasn't able to prevent.  Leo kept going, slowly, Hongbin's entire body shuddering as the vocalist's cock fully sheathed itself in him.

\- Mhm...

\- How are you? – Taekwoon whispered.

\- This is nice – Hongbin purred. Taekwoon chuckled. - I'm good. Move.

\- Wait a moment. I don't want to hurt you.

\- I already told you you won't – Hongbin rolled his eyes.

\- There isn't anything I want more than to fuck you into oblivion right now, Hongbin, but you don't care enough about your own wellbeing for me to trust you so easily.

\- That was the longest sentence I've ever heard from you, Taekwoon-ah – Hongbin snickered.

It was Leo's turn to roll his eyes, so far back he felt the muscles burn. He reached around and gripped Hongbin's cock tightly, earning a stifled whine.

\- Ah...Taekwoon... – Hongbin panted. He looked back, a tired yet mischievous smile forming on his face. His eyes were half-lidded, long black lashes fanning over his pretty flushed cheeks. He rocked back on Taekwoon's cock as much as his position allowed, which wasn't much but still enough to force a strangled moan out of Leo.

\- Hongbin...

\- Please, oppa – Hongbin drawled out. Taekwoon's racing heart skipped a beat. - Taekwoon-oppa, please fuck me, pretty please?

Hongbin flashed a teethy smile, eyes turned into crescents, and Taekwoon decided the younger had had enough time to settle already.

The vocalist pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in, Hongbin's pink entrance opening prettily around him. The younger cried out loudly, clumsily trying to meet Taekwoon's speeding thrusts.

\- Oppa, more!

\- You're doing so good, Hongbin – Taekwoon moaned.

His hand, still firmly closed around Hongbin's cock, started pumping more or less in time with his thrusts, the thick drops of precome easing the friction. Hongbin's breathing sped up, his chest pushing against the door as it expanded. The younger's vision was blurry, his body too overwhelmed by Taekwoon's ministrations to fully function. Hongbin panted, gasping for air, as if the oxygen just wasn't enough.

Taekwoon wasn't faring much better himself. Hongbin's hole squeezed his dick so hard it was difficult to move, like it didn't want to let go of the fullness not even for the second Taekwoon would take to thrust back in. Leo needed all of his concentration to keep his hand moving, and Hongbin's wanton moans and gasps weren't helping in the slightest, as satisfying to hear as they were.

Hongbin's legs gave out under him, too weak to hold him up, but Taekwoon held him with an arm around his waist. He ended up half bent over, holding onto the doorknob for dear life, Taekwoon's hold necessary to keep him up. It wasn't the most comfortable nor attractive of positions, but it did provide the perfect angle.

\- Fuck, Taekwoon-oppa, there! – Hongbin yelled when Taekwoon hit his prostrate head on. – Harder, right there, ah!

\- Hongbin-ah, you're so good – Taekwoon moaned, putting more force on his thrusts.

In the heat of that dressing room, every grunt and moan making Hongbin acutely aware that they could be caught at any second, Taekwoon's movements getting less and less coordinated by the second, the younger man's brain was about to short-circuit. He had long closed his eyes, the blurry sight of the dark wooden door completely useless, and the lack of vision only heightened all the sensations Taekwoon was causing on him. The sound of Leo's high-pitched noises and the wet slap of skin on skin, the smell of sweat and sex, the bitter-sour taste of _Taekwoon_ that still lingered on his tongue, the feeling of strong hands on his skin and a thick cock filling his insides, all of his remaining senses unable to process anything other than lust, it was too much.

\- Come on, Hongbin – Taekwoon whispered directly in his ear. – Come for oppa.

Hongbin wouldn't be able to deny even if he wanted to, and he came with a cry, his dick twitching violently with every spurt as it unloaded everything on the door. Taekwoon came almost at the same time, biting Hongbin's shoulder to muffle his scream, unable to last any longer with his lover clenching down so tightly on him. Hongbin smiled at the heat released inside him, the sensation so intimate it felt like coming home.

The two fell gracelessly on the floor, too exhausted to stay upright, especially Hongbin. He was so lost in bliss he barely even noticed when his trousers were put back on by Taekwoon, wincing only slightly when warm sperm started to trickle out of his spent hole. Leo laid down, pulling Hongbin to his still naked chest. He placed a sweet kiss atop the other's sweaty hair.

\- How are you? – Taekwoon asked.

Hongbin opened a single eye to glare at him.

\- Like someone who has just been borderline violated in some dingy backstage room – his tone was sharp, but his smile gave away the joke. Taekwoon scowled.

\- You seemed quite eager yourself, screaming for “oppa”.

Hongbin's grin turned into a satisfied laugh and he dropped the joke, scooting closer to Taekwoon's body.

\- You're amazing, hyung – Hongbin said and captured Taekwoon's lips sweetly.

\- You're a brat – Taekwoon complained, sounding far too much like a whine. Hongbin snickered.

\- Fucking finally!

Taekwoon's head snapped up at the sound of the door slamming open and he glared daggers at Jaehwan's pouty face. Hongbin froze in his arms, deathly still, face shifting through increasingly vibrant shades of red. His eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping open in shock.

\- You lovebirds took way too loooooong – Jaehwan whined theatrically. - I've been distracting Hakyeon-hyung all this time, I'm exhausted, so please get decent and come to the van. Seriously.

He flashed a blinding smile and left, thankfully closing the door as he did so.

\- What. – Hongbin whispered, still staring at the door. Taekwoon groaned.

\- He's never going to let us live this down – he complained and sighed. - Let's just go.

\- I really hate you right now.

Taekwoon kissed Hongbin's still shocked face softly and helped him get dressed. They walked in silence, hands intertwined. Jaehwan welcomed them to the van with a smile way too wide to mean anything good, but Taekwoon's grip on Hongbin's hand held on all the way, reassuring, so Hongbin couldn't help but grin to himself, despite the burning discomfort of sitting on his sore ass. He leaned silently in Taekwoon's direction.

\- It was worth it, though – he whispered. - Taekwoon-oppa.


End file.
